Outcast
by TheMidnightPrincess101
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a normal girl in a normal world. at least that's what she thinks. what would happen if she has to moves and has to make new friends in order to live. with strange things happening all around her. she finds that she is not so ordinary.


disclaimer: Dont Own Naruto.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter one<span>

It was dark, raining and cold when I arrived at my new house; apparently I am going to share the house with a couple of girls. I'm just hoping that they aren't pink and girly but knowing my luck they would be. The house is big but not too big. It looks like it has at least 5 or 4 bedrooms in it. The house itself looked happy, even if the colour of the house was brown and pale yellow. The atmosphere was happy and cheerful. I snapped out of my day dream when I heard the front door being pulled open. Then out came I bobby looking girl with sunny blonde hair you see on Barbie dolls and the same electric blue eyes they have. She practical looked like a human size doll. The Barbie doll was wearing what looked like warm PJs, this is when I realise its cold and raining out here, they were purple and pink stripy trousers and a light purple tank top that said ' beautiful' in a bold black writing. Then the Barbie spoke to me "what you doing out there in the rain? You should come inside and I'll get you a nice hot coco". I nodded and came inside just wanting to get out of this rain and inside a nice warm house, even if it is Barbie doll infested.

As I walked in to the house it was not as pink and girly as I thought, but that's me over exaggerating again. The hall way was surprisingly nice, it was a shade cream, there was pale cream, dark cream and light creams all mixed together. There was a shoe rack on one side filed with school shoe and nothing else. A coat hanger on the left side of the wall with four different coats on it and then there was five different looking key hanging next to them. They all looked like the same key, apart from the little animals hanging on them, there was a little pink piglet, a white mouse, a black and white panda and a grey wolf, they were all there.

The Barbie spoke again in the same 'I'm-a-happy-person' kindia way "come on and meet the rest of the gang, there in the front room. You go ahead I'll be back with your hot coco". She pointed one of her perfectly manicured nails towards the door to our right. She kept walking straight ahead towards, what I think is the kitchen. I turned toward the door and stopped to hear the laughter of, what sounded like a group of friends having a laugh. Now I start thinking to myself 'what if they don't like me?' A different voice came into my head, it was like my conciseness was talking to me it said 'who care what people think! You are who you are and no one should care'. It was right who cares if they think I'm an outcast that doesn't belong, I'm only sleeping in this house nothing else.

So I put my hand towards the door to twist the knob and find three friends hanging out in the floor laughing. They all suddenly turn towards me and I feel their gaze turn from happy to confuse. There was one sitting on a sofa with short indigo hair and snow white eyes; she was also wearing her night dress. They were a pair of light brown pants with a pure white top with the picture of snow white on the front. Another one with her hair in two tight, chocolate brown buns was sitting on the dark pink floor; it reminded me of a bear of some type. She was sitting in front of the girl with indigo hair. She had dark sea green eyes and a long Japanese night dress on. It was white with red as the outline. Then there was a girl lying on the floor with dirty blonde hair in four ponytails. She had dark blue eyes and was wearing light brown and grey pants with a black and grey rugby top. The one that looked like a bear spoke first "you must be our new house mate". She turned and got up to her knees on the dark brown sofa." Welcome The House! My name is Tenten." I wave to say hey because I know if I open my mouth all that will come out will be nothing but stutter because of how cold I am.

"Hey my names Hinata, this is Temair" said the girl with the indigo hair while pointing to the girl with four ponytails. Then the door from behind me opened and it was the Barbie with a brown cup in the hands. She smiled at me and I smiled back. The Barbie handed me the cup and then said to sit down. I took the cup and placed it down on the coffee table so I could take of my light blue rain coat. The girl named Kimi stood up and took the coat and went out of the room. I whispered thanks to her then sat down on the sofa near me. I then stretched to take the hot coco form the coffee table. This is when the Barbie asked me my name. So once I took a sip of the good stuff I spoke.

"Sakura Haruno" I said then took another sip.

"Well Sakura, you must be cold because I swear you were out there longer than five minutes, what were you doing?" the Barbie asked and looked at me like I'm crazy.

"Looking at the place I'm going to be living in for the next couple of mouth" I replied. I looked around the room. The TV was on what looked like 'Friends', it was in the corner of the room. The theme colour of the front room was cream and brown. This suited the front room with it cream curtains and the brown flower design on it. The sofa was a dark brown colour, there was a one set sofa which, I was sitting on by the door and then there was a big three set sofa by the right hand side of the room against the wall. The floor was a dark pink sort of colour with different shades of brown on a rug. The coffee table was in the middle of the room. It basically looked like your average front room. When I finished my hot coco the Barbie, who still hasn't told me her name took it from me. "Thanks" I thanked her.

"By the way my name is Ino. Come on I'll show you around and tell you the rules" she told me. I got up and followed her. The others went back to watching 'Friends'. As we came out of the front room, we entered the hall way again. Ino showed me the way towards the kitchen. It was a pretty big kitchen, with cupboards along the side of the room and a small cooker in the middle of the right hand side wall. There was a table in the middle of the kitchen. Ino showed me where the cereal is and the bread is kept and everything else.

"You would have to be down here at the end of the week before Temair gets here. She tends to finish all the milk. We go shopping for food on Monday or Sunday" she explained. Then move out towards the door. I exited the light Blue kitchen and made our way to the stairs to head upstairs.

The stair case was a light brown colour. There weren't any pictures on the wall, it was plain and white. As we made our way up stairs Ino turned to look at me.

"You have to be up at 6 in the morning for school, there's a small bathroom attached to every bedroom so no one has to line up to use the shower in the morning" she informed me. There were five different doors in the hall way upstairs. The doors had different things decorating the door to show whose was whose.

Ino explained the rooms to me. "The one with the snow white, mouse and moon pictures on it is Hinata's room, the one with the panda, weapons and all of the sports pictures is Tenten's, the one with the wolf picture is Temair's it says her name so you know which on hers is and the last door with the pictures of the cutie piglets is mine." Then we stood at a plain wooden door. Ino pointed to the door as she spoke "This is your room".

I opened the door, a plan white bed in the middle of the room and a small desk. There was a big wardrobe on the right side of the bed. On the left side of the bed was pure white curtains drawn across. They were long and made a small pile on the ground. The room was kept clean and tidy but at the same time the room looked old. I made my way towards the first thing that got my eye, which were the white curtains. They were silky and shine, I was about to pull them open but then Ino spoke and to tell you the truth her voice was doing my heading.

"Why don't you come downstairs so that the girls and I can introduce our selves to you properly" she said in her so annoying voice. Sure I said and put my bag down at the end of the bed and notice that my suite case was already here by the wardrobe. 'They must of dropped it off before I landed at the airport' I thought, then what I think was my conciseness spoke to me again ' that's properly because you stopped to get a nice creamy coffee so they thought that you wouldn't bring it and forget all about it'. I decided it was time to make sure it was my conciseness that spoke to me. 'Who are you? And what are you doing in my head?'

'I am what you call you inner aka you conciseness speaking' it said loudly, I think it's going to give me a head ach. Once I got out of my little day dream I notice I was climbing down the stairs and the annoying blonde in front of me was speaking none stop. Then she turned her head and you could see those dangerous blue eyes of hers looking start into my green eyes.

"Are you listening to me?" she asked.

"Sorry what did you say?" I apologized to her. She moved her head to see if I was listening. Her hair swayed as she moved down the stair case.

"Never mind what I said, let's just meet the other again" Ino says while leading me to the front room again.

* * *

><p>well tell me what you think. i dont know if i should carry it on. i think i used to much colors in it. please tell me. you opinion matters.<p> 


End file.
